


Can I Say I Love You?

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [20]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempted love confessions, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Hope, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Quote: Ngk (Good Omens), but not angsty, failed love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Crowley is finally free to put his feelings for Aziraphale into words. There's nothing to stop him. At least, in theory.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 18. Prompt: Things Left Unsaid.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Can I Say I Love You?

_ I love you. _

The thought comes upon Crowley unbidden, as it frequently does when he is around Aziraphale. Fierce; tender; unwilling to be hidden, suppressed, denied.

But Crowley doesn’t need to deny it anymore.

He can even, he realizes with a rush of exhilaration,  _ say _ it.

It’s an incredible thought. Crowley can say it now, without fear of Heaven watching or Hell listening. He can trust that Aziraphale will  _ let _ him say it, will listen, will neither pull back nor push him away.

Crowley opens his mouth.

“Ngk,” he says.

Aziraphale turns. “What was that?”

_ You’re wonderful. _

_ When I’m with you, I feel safe and well and happy. _

_ I  _ love _ you. _

Crowley takes a breath, and tries again. He’s really going to say it.

“Should we get sushi?” he says.

Aziraphale beams. “Sushi sounds excellent.”

Crowley gives up, for now. Maybe next time. Now that he  _ can _ (in theory) say it, actually doing so doesn’t feel so urgent.

And judging from the look on Aziraphale’s face, maybe the angel already knows what Crowley is trying to say, even without the words.

Or maybe Aziraphale just really likes sushi.

Regardless, Crowley’s step is light as they head towards the sushi shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
